Be My Future?
by Kira Waters
Summary: Cloud loses people he trusts. Basically an AU with some kingdom hearts people and final fantasy characters from many games. There's Leon, Tifa, Yuna, Hayner, Seifer, Roxas, Sora so many people. Cloud struggles between losing his brother and having a very over protective brother. Lots of fun, better summary inside, I swear! ZackxCloud, LeonxTifa, YunaxHayner, random ones I know!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Be My Future?

**Summary:** Cloud just lost his twin, his older brother is too protective, and his best friend is distancing himself literally. The blonde is having problems learning to trust without being completely crushed by others, but then Zack comes along and takes a genuine interest. Will Cloud be able to open up? A Zloud (Zack x Cloud) fiction! Other side pairings, but Zloud being the main one. (Again I will get Zloud to stick one of these days! It's my rule the world mission!) Just so you all know this is an AU, nothing to do with the games only the characters.

**Author's Note: **I do not own anything in this fiction besides basic plot line. Everything belongs to Square Enix and the Final Fantasy Franchise. There are also some Kingdom Hearts Characters. Hope you all enjoy! I told you I would be ruling this tab.

**It Began With You…..**

The empty bed taunted him from the other side of the room. They were all hoping he would get over it and clean the room out, take down all of Roxas' belongings but he couldn't. There was no way he could get rid of Roxas' things just yet. Closing his eyes he lay down on his bed trying to block out the sounds of the drunken idiots downstairs.

It would be ten minutes before Leon was up the stairs and knocking on his damn door. He would walk in whether Cloud wanted him to or not, and then he would sit on the end of the bed and try to talk to him, but by this point Cloud would be angry and frustrated and he would push Leon away, make him leave, and then tell him to leave him alone. From there he would be left alone for approximately ten hours and then the process would start again.

He heard footsteps in the hall and more than once voice. Seifer and Hayner were probably with Leon. Why would they come upstairs? To torment him? Closing his eyes he tried to pretend he was sleeping, but Seifer collapsed on top of him laughing his ass off.

"Cloud! Wake up and come drink with us! We need some childish entertainment; you always provide that for us!"

Leon crossed his arms skeptically before jerking his best friend off his younger brother, "Seifer, watch what you're doing before I hurt you." Leon was too over protective, and sometimes he made his life hell, okay most of the time he made his life hell.

"Guys, I don't think we should be messing with him if he's asleep. Let him relax, alright?" That was a voice he didn't know. Cloud sat up and rubbed his eyes scowling at the three men in his room.

"Leon, since when did the party move to my room?"

Leon looked at his younger brother apologetically, "I had a real reason to come in here, but I forgot what it was. Seifer distracted me."

A raven haired man stood on the other side of the room, close to Roxas' bed. He looked around curiously before his eyes landed on Cloud. He had the bluest eyes in the whole world. Leon smirked as he watched his younger brother stare quizzically at the new recruit of his friends.

"You remember Zack don't you, Cloud? He used to live next door when you were six. Roxas used to…." Leon quickly trailed off as Cloud winced at the name. "So Zack, how long are you in town for?"

The quick subject change was too obvious and not subtle. It made Seifer tense and sit up on the bed while staring absently at the wall. Cloud watched Zack for some type of reaction, but he didn't seem to give any type of notice as to what was going on.

"I'm moving back in across the street. My mom needs some help considering her surgery and it just seemed convenient."

"Great, so not only is the gangster two doors down, but now you're going to be across the street. This is not going to be fun." Cloud muttered softly.

Zack popped a smile and moved over to the bed sitting across from Seifer. "Hey, we used to have a lot of fun together! I bet we can continue the same course of action. Where is Roxas anyway?"

How had he not heard? Cloud felt the tears build and he looked down at the bed scowling, "Leon get the fuck out of my room! And take your goonies with you."

Seifer stood and exited quickly not wanting this half of the conversation. Leon drug Zack out by his ear making the other wince and yelp the whole way out of the room. Once the door closed he heard hushed whispers, probably explaining how shitty of a brother he had been. Cloud let the tears slip down his cheeks as he curled into his blanket and closed his eyes. He just wanted the bad things to go away, he just wanted to sleep.

The next morning, Cloud woke up to a stomachache. He checked the time and groaned when it read five in the morning. He was never up this early, what the hell? He had dreamt of him again though, and he sent one last longing look at the bed that Roxas had slept in not too long ago.

Slipping out of bed he groaned slightly and headed out of his room and down the hall. As he slipped into the living room he felt along the wall for a light switch. As he flicked it on he heard Seifer mutter curses under his breath.

"Turn it off kid or you're losing a hand."

Cloud quickly obliged and felt his way down the hall only stubbing his toe once. He listened for sounds of his mother, and when he heard only silence he figured she was gone again. She left for work pretty early in the morning most of the time. As he entered the kitchen he climbed onto the counter to grab a mug from the top shelf so he could make tea.

Green tea always made his stomach aches go away even if he didn't like the taste. Looking around he stuck a cup of water in the microwave and propped himself up on the counter with a fist. Leon and his friends had passed out in the living room yet again. Someone needed to parent those boys.

"Hey, I'm sorry about last night." A voice made Cloud jump and look up. Zack was sitting at the table drinking some coffee. Why the hell was he awake? "No one had told me and I sounded insensitive. I am really, sorry Cloud."

The blonde blinked slightly and looked away shrugging, "Not your fault, so don't worry about it."

Zack wasn't sure what else he could say, so he sipped his coffee silently. Cloud seemed tense, uncomfortable. How had he wormed his way into his brother's group of friends again? Leon was acting like Zack and he were the best of friends.

"You and Leon seem to be hitting it off really well."

Zack shrugged, "It's because my girlfriend is like your older sister." His eyes glimmered dangerously.

Wait….Aerith? Since when did she have a boyfriend though? Why hadn't she ever mentioned him? Cloud narrowed his eyes as he stared at Zack, "Aerith?"

"Yep. We've been dating for over a year now. I thought she would have told at least you! Man, I can see how much attention I get when I'm not around her." Zack pretended to pout as he stirred his coffee. "Oh well, that's what happens in a long distance relationship."

"So Leon likes you because you're dating Aerith?" Cloud spoke slowly to try and make sense of that. Wouldn't Leon like him less being the protective man that he is?

Zack shrugged and met Cloud's gaze again, "Leon likes me because Aerith likes me and is genuinely happy. That's why Leon likes me."

It made some sort of sense. Nodding Cloud shrugged and sipped his tea. His stomach ache was already, slightly, going away. Zack stirred his coffee some before yawning and leaning back in the wooden chair and crossing his arms against his chest. He seemed to be done with the conversation, good. Cloud gathered his cup and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey Cloud, can I ask a question?" His pause told Zack to continue. "How did Roxas…how did he kill himself?"

Cloud's heart raced at the sudden question. So, no one had told him how it had happened then? Without missing a beat he walked down the hall shaking his head, "I don't believe that's any of your business."

Zack stared after the blonde sullenly. He hadn't expected a real answer from him, not really. Leon had told him he wouldn't speak the boy's name, but he had been hoping that maybe he would say something. "Alright, see you around."

Cloud didn't hear of course, he was already halfway to his room. He cradled his cup to his chest as he thought the question again and again. How dare he ask Cloud how his brother killed himself, what kind of man did that? Wasn't it bad enough to have had to sit through the funeral, to have found him, to cry for him every night? Clenching the cup he grit his teeth and slammed his bedroom door shut hearing the groans from downstairs. He didn't even get to leave for school yet, it was too early.

Throwing a clean pair of clothes on, he plugged his headphones into his iPod and lay down on his bed blasting the music through the small speakers. He didn't hear Leon and the others getting ready for school, he didn't hear the knock on his door asking if he was ready, and he didn't hear the cars leave the driveway. By the time he realized he had to be at school he only had ten minutes, and by then he just didn't feel like going anymore.

Cloud turned his music off and stared at the empty bed across the room silently. He spent most of his time looking at the damn thing. Wincing he stood when there was a knock on his bedroom door. Was it already noon?

As he opened the door a brunette shoved his hand in the others face making him fall back on his ass. "Hey Cloud! You weren't at school today and Leon told me you were sick. You don't look sick to me."

"He must have been confusing me with someone else then." Cloud muttered rubbing the back of his neck, taking the outstretched hand that had been offered to help him up. "Why aren't you in school?"

Sora smiled softly, "The last few days here I wanted to spend with you. When you didn't show up for school I had to come to you."

Sora was moving; his best friend of ten years was moving and leaving him alone. Staring at the brunette he shrugged after a moment and beckoned him into the room. The soft blue eyes wavered over the empty bed before he beamed and grabbed Cloud's wrist.

"No! We're going to eat! I'm starving." He dropped his school bag by the wall and ran down the stairs, tugging Cloud along. "I left at lunch and I skipped breakfast."

"Stop waking up late and you wouldn't have to skip." Cloud surveyed the sky. It looked like it was going to rain any minute. "Where are we going?"

"The ice cream shop. It's our favorite place and always makes me smile." Lately it hadn't made either of them smile.

The blonde chose not to say this though as they walked. Sora talked on and on like he normally would, but Cloud could hear the strain in his voice. "You won't forget about me just because you move right?"

"Of course not, Cloud. Why would I ever forget you?" Sora blinked innocently. He knew he was the closest thing Cloud had to sanity right now, and he didn't plan on ruining that entirely.

They were silent for a while and when they reached their destination Sora pulled his wallet out. This was the perfect way to spend his last pay check. Grinning he ordered the usual treats and handed one off to Cloud who kind of just stared at it sullenly.

"Don't look so glum. Things are going to be okay, you know?" The other smiled softly before putting a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "We'll still be best friends. Things will be okay."

Why didn't Cloud feel like things were going to be okay then? He managed a small smile for Sora's sake and nodded anyway. "You know I'll be okay." If he could survive Roxas then he could survive just about anything, right?

They ate their ice cream and talked about the little things here and there. When they got back to Cloud's house Seifer was there awaiting their arrival. Sora hated Seifer with a burning passion. He despised him more then he despised their psychotic science teacher, Mr. Vexen. And that was saying something big right there.

"Where've you two been?" Seifer snarled. "We've been waiting for you to bring Cloud back; Leon is having a shit fit."

Sora scowled, "I took him out to ice cream. Not my fault I like to spend time with my friends before I leave." Seifer cursed under his breath before shoving the both of them inside. "Leon, we're back! I took Cloud out today."

Leon came down the hall rather quickly. His face was impassive but his body was tense. Cloud knew the signs of worry on that man's face. "I should have texted you, but I didn't think about it, sorry."

He knew the signs of a lecture, but he was happily surprised when his older brother sighed. "I should have figured you were with Sora. Sorry I overreacted." Leon was apologizing for freaking out? Who died? Oh right, Roxas.

Cloud rolled his eyes at his own sense of humor. "Call Zack and Hayner and tell them he is home. They can come back now."

Cloud blushed angrily as Leon barked at Seifer. He was acting like a military general. "You had your friends out looking for me? What kind of sick joke is that, Leon? I'm not a damn child, stop acting like I am! I'm sixteen alright?"

"Yeah and I'm eighteen. My job is to worry about you, so stop complaining before I go into lecture mode."

He didn't want one of those, but that didn't quell the surge of anger roaring through his chest. How could Leon think he could treat him like a child that needed babysitting? Sora rubbed the back of his neck before patting Cloud on the shoulder. "I'm going to head home. Mom wants me to help pack and what not. Come to class tomorrow so we can hang out some."

"Yeah okay." Though Cloud's eyes didn't leave Leon's even as he spoke to Sora. "Don't forget your bag in my room."

Sora bounded up the stairs and back down in less than ten seconds. Yeah right, like he would forget his bag at someone's house. His school bag was one of his most treasured possessions for unknown reasons. Waving he headed out the front door as Zack and Hayner walked in. Great, the four amigos were here to make his life total hell.

"Glad we found him!" Zack chimed excitedly patting Cloud on the back. "Where did you disappear to, huh?"

"You can all go to hell." Cloud growled storming up to his room. He had lost his fight with Leon after all. "Just leave me alone, Leon!" He loved his brother but at the same time he despised him. Why couldn't Leon just back off for once in his life? It's not like it was his fault Roxas decided to off himself, no it was Cloud's.

Leon acted like he could have prevented the worst, but there was no way in hell he could have. It had all been Cloud's fault, so he needed to back off before Cloud gave him a piece of his mind. Oh wait, he'd already tried that hadn't he? Damn.

He didn't get his door shut before Zack was standing there. "Hey, are you going to come to the ocean with us this weekend?"

"Why would I do that? I actually enjoy it when Leon is gone because then I don't have someone telling me what to do all the damn time."

Zack grinned before waving a hand in the air. This one was a little tense wasn't he? "Are you always so closed off, Cloud?"

"Yes."

Good to know. "Then I bid you good night." Zack bowed his head, turned on his heel, and walked down the hall.

Why the hell would he want to sit with a temperamental teenager? Cloud felt slightly bad for being so mean and cold, but then again the last few people he had trusted screwed him over. Sora was leaving and Roxas had checked out way too early for his liking. Great, now how was he going to fix this shitty feeling he had?

Leon and his friends were loud for hours. They were up all night drinking, partying, and doing everything they could to keep Cloud up. The blonde lay awake in bed wondering if he was ever going to sleep again. When things finally quieted down it was about four in the morning. Cloud was beyond tired, but his mind wouldn't let him sleep and sitting in here with Roxas' bed wasn't helping any. It was only Thursday; they should not be drinking on a school night.

Cloud watched the bed across from him before getting out of his own and heading down the stairs. He didn't want to sleep in his room anymore; he didn't want to be here anymore. Going into Leon's room he scanned it for the group of idiots, but no one was in there much to his disappointment. Why wasn't Leon ever there when he needed him?

When Roxas and Cloud were little they used to crawl into bed with their big brother when they got scared, but since the incident Leon hardly slept in his bed anymore. He was always downstairs on the couch. Sighing Cloud stepped back and ran into something hard making him jump.

"Sorry." Zack. "I was looking for a bed. Seifer kicked me off the couch." The black haired man rubbed his intense blue eyes sleepily with a groan. "My head is killing me." His voice was almost a whimper.

"You can sleep in Leon's bed; he hardly uses it anyway." Cloud muttered quickly shrugging. "You can go back to sleep."

Cloud was vaguely aware that he was still standing against Zack. He looked up slightly and the other smirked down at him. "Are you sure he won't be pissed if I do that?"

"Nah." Who the hell cared? It wasn't like Leon was one for not sharing anyway. Zack nodded and yawned again moving past Cloud making the boy shiver unintentionally. That man was warmer then he looked.

The other looked back at the smaller male and grinned. "Cold?"

Cloud wanted to step forward and say something to him, but instead he shrugged and walked off. His actions towards Zack had already proved to be interesting, so he wasn't going to push his luck on staying away from people. Today was Sora's last day, so he was going to focus on his best friend.

Zack collapsed on Leon's bed and closed his eyes instantly. It wasn't bright out but his head was killing him. After class today they were going to the ocean, and that was where his thoughts were focused. Tomorrow night he would be with his boys and girlfriend in heaven.

"Cloud, are you sure you want to come with me to the port? You don't have too." Sora kicked his feet lazily. They were sitting on a bench in the park.

Cloud didn't want to, but he knew he had to. Sora was his best friend and who the hell knew if they would ever see each other again. "I'm fine, plus if this is the last chance I can see you I will make full use of it."

Sora nodded and chewed his lip before entwining his hand with the others. It was a measure he took when he was nervous and unsure of himself. "I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah me too."

They didn't speak for a while and then Sora leaned over and kissed Cloud on the cheek. The other raised an eyebrow and looked at the brown haired kid. "I don't want you to come, Cloud; I can't see you be all sad for me. I want to remember you happy, so will you please stay?"

Cloud as surprised but secretly relieved. He hadn't wanted to go either. "Oh." He didn't know what else he could say besides that. "Okay then."

"Don't be disappointed, please….I just…don't want you sad because of me."

Cloud managed a weak smile for his best friend, "Don't worry Sora, I won't be sad. Have a good flight."

The boy nodded and shook his friends' hand as the family pulled up. "Come on Sora, we're late!"

The brunette nodded and gave Cloud a quick, chaste kiss on the lips before running off. "Good bye Cloud, I'll call you as soon as I can!"

The other nodded and watched his best friend of ten years disappear into a car and then down the street. Sighing he wrapped his arms around himself with a frown. Well, there goes the rest of his life. What was he going to do now?

"Goodbye Sora….good luck."

A/N

Alright one chapter down! What do you all think so far? Not much has happened and we don't know much plot wise, but it's kinda getting there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Alright next chapter! The fun stuff at the beach with Leon and his friends. Kind of setting some story up, getting to know you the people.

**Take Me With You…..**

The weekend came quickly and Cloud found himself wondering what he would possibly do. Sora was gone and he was estranged from his other friends. If Leon was leaving and taking his idiot friends was he really going to sit around and let himself wallow in misery? Drinking sounded good right about now, even if Leon didn't approve.

He heard the others getting ready and wondered how he could go about getting invited. He knew Leon would be happy to bring him, but it wasn't like he couldn't ask to go. Sighing he kicked his bedroom floor before walking to the door and opening it. Leon was coming up the stairs as he stepped into the hall.

"How are ya feeling, Cloud?"

Like hell, like death warmed over, like he had lost his life? "I feel fine." That wasn't close at all, but he figured it would make Leon smile. He was wrong though and instead of a smile he got a frown.

"I think you're lying to appease me."

Cloud shrugged, "I don't want to complain."

"I would prefer if you complained to me more often, little brother. It's not like I'm going to hate you for complaining." No, but Cloud would hate himself. What right did he have to complain when his brother was gone because of him?

"I know."

Leon crossed his arms against his chest and looked at the blonde. "Would you like to come to the ocean to take your mind off of it?"

His heart fluttered but he kept the smile from his face. "Would you let me drink?"

"No."

Running to the railing he shouted down the well, "Seifer! If I went to the beach would you sneak me alcohol?"

"Hell yes, I want to see a drunken Cloud!"

Cloud nodded briefly, "I'll go then. Give me ten minutes."

Leon seemed at a loss for words but at least his brother was letting him go. Packing a bag he headed downstairs where the others waited. Seifer and Hayner were shoving at each other, wrestling on the floor. Those two never got along did they? Zack stood in the corner, leaning on the wall, arms crossed to his chest with a smirk. His eyes surveying the scene more than amused.

"Are you sure you want to come, Cloud?" Leon was giving him one chance to back out, and Cloud almost took it.

Instead, he nodded and shrugged his bag onto his shoulder, "Why would I miss the opportunity to get wasted out of my mind?"

"You're not drinking."

"Fuck yes he is!" Seifer and Hayner yelled in unison.

Oh yes, this was going to be a very entertaining weekend. They all piled into the car and Zack scanned the street. "Where are the girls?"

"Tifa is driving them up."

Zack paled, "Should I worry about my girlfriend? Tifa is a psychotic ass driver."

"She promised to get the girl's to the beach safely." Leon muttered softly. "It's not like she's planning on getting them all killed."

All of them? Who was all going? Cloud was about to ask, but Seifer punched him in the ribs making him double over in the small car. "What was that for?" Cloud gasped squeezing his eyes shut.

Seifer shrugged, "Why the hell not?"

Zack grinned and pulled on Seifer's really short hair. "Leave the kid alone, he lost his best friend."

"Oh his life is so hard!" Seifer teased punching him in the arm next. "Don't cry about it it's time to move on."

Cloud glared at Seifer before shoving him into the side of the door, "Stop hitting me!"

Zack started laughing as he patted Cloud on the back, "He'll fit in just fine!"

Hayner had his feet propped up on the dash in front of him. He was totally content ignoring all of their yelling and fighting. This was going to be a really long ride. Zack sang along with almost every song on the radio, Seifer hit Cloud every chance he got and Leon drove silently making his way to the cabin on the beach.

It was a two hour drive and Cloud was more than pleased when they arrived. He was bruised and sore, but he had made it alive regardless of Seifer's attempts at murdering him. The girls were already there and Aerith ran to Zack. She obviously hadn't seen him in a while.

"How have you been?" They kissed lightly before Zack picked her up and swung her in a circle laughing. "Oh put me down!" She squealed in delight. He'd never seen Aerith so pleased before.

Tifa looked at Leon with that all knowing smirk, and Yuna went straight to Hayner's side. They were border line dating but not quite yet. Seifer threw an arm around Cloud's shoulder with a dark chuckle, "Oh it is you and me buddy, tonight is going to rock."

Oh God, he'd come to a couples retreat alone and with Seifer! What the hell? Shrugging the arm off scowled, "You stay the hell away from me tonight. I want to make it home from this weekend."

"You won't." He had that small feeling hadn't he?

Zack let out a short laugh, "I'll protect you from the bully, Cloud. Don't worry about him, his bark and worse than his bite."

No, no it wasn't. Had Seifer not yet hit Zack? As if reading his mind Seifer grinned, "We don't mess with that one. He would beat any of us down in no time."

Really? It wasn't that Zack didn't look well built because he did, but Cloud must say he was more than surprised at the words. Zack didn't seem the type to go off and attack people like Seifer. Honestly, he didn't seem like the type that would defend himself either. He was just kind of there.

"I beg to differ." Leon spoke up with a smile. "I believe I would be able to beat Zack in any kind of fight."

The boys laughed before Tifa spoke up, "Can we please go to the beach now? I've been dying to get in the water all day."

It wasn't hot enough to go swimming but all at once the others took off for the water. Yeah, leave the cars unlocked and open, why not? Cloud took care in locking up and keeping the stuff safe before following. He wasn't really planning on swimming today, not in the damn ocean.

The girls had gotten up on the boys' shoulders in the water. They were playing a game of chicken, how cliché. Cloud sat on the beach and scanned the few people there already. Obviously they were the only idiots wanting to go to the beach in the fall. A smirk found its way onto his lips as he watched the scene with less distaste then he thought possible. It wasn't too bad watching people have fun after all. It was kind of relaxing listening to the laughing and the yells.

Seifer crept over to Cloud during the games and slipped a bottle behind him casually. "I did say I would sneak you alcohol. This is what you get for the weekend. Make it last and enjoy." He ran off to the water before Cloud could say anything.

A whole bottle to himself? Cloud doubted he would drink it, but he was happy to know Seifer liked him more then he let on. He tucked the bottle behind him without drawing attention to himself. He would be sharing a cabin with a bunch of couples and the thought made him shiver. Gods he hadn't even brought his headphones to drown the sound of sex out.

It darkened quickly and soon everyone was out of the water where Cloud threw them all towels. He had long since unpacked the cars and hid his bottle of alcohol under his bed. He didn't plan on drinking it this weekend, but who was to say it wouldn't come in handy another weekend? He had just lost his best friend after all.

The group dried off laughing and giggling the whole time, and then Leon brought out the real fun. Everyone started drinking just like they did every Friday through Sunday and on occasions Thursdays. From all the drinking Cloud was surprised none of them had died of liver disease yet, but he chose not to say anything as they gabbed while they drank. Aerith sat in Zack's lap on the bed, Tifa leaned on Leon as they sat against a nearby wall, and Hayner had his arm draped around Yuna as they lay side by side in the middle of the floor. Cloud was sitting on his bed reading a book trying to look more entertained then he felt.

The cabin had four bedrooms, a living room, a washroom, and a kitchen. It was a nice sized place, but unfortunately for him he was being stuck on the couch. Leon and Tifa had a room, Aerith and Zack had the room upstairs, Yuna and Hayner got the room across from the washroom, and Seifer had the room across from Leon. Cloud was allowed to share a room with Seifer if he had wanted, but that didn't sound preferable, plus the couch turned into a bed. He didn't mind the hide-a-bed at all. He preferred it over Seifer.

The night had gotten quiet rather quickly, and everyone was wasted in less than an hour. Hayner couldn't even stand, so Zack and Seifer had to carry him up the stairs to his room while Aerith and Yuna leaned on one another for support. The girls were laughing their heads off because apparently Hayner was just the funniest thing in the world. When the other returned from the upstairs Yuna dragged herself to the bed and the door shut behind her. Seifer was draped across Cloud's bed, fingers fiddling with the sheets. He wasn't as drunk as he normally was, so he was muttering coherently at least.

"How are you doing, Cloud?" Leon asked through half lidded eyes. Even in his drunken stupor he thought to ask after his brother.

The blonde rolled his eyes and shoved Seifer onto the floor earning a stream of curse words. "What the hell, blondie?"

"This is my bed; go to your own damn room."

Leon smirked and pulled Tifa along with him. "I'm going to sleep for the night. Have fun you guys." It was only one in the morning; they were turning in earlier than normal. "Night guys."

"Night." Aerith toned lightly with a yawn.

Zack looked over at Cloud with a smug grin. What did he look so pleased about? Cloud would have asked had he actually cared at all. "Are you glad you came?" He drank his beer and slipped an arm around Aerith's waist as she curled into him closing her eyes. She was tired and wanted to sleep.

"I guess I prefer this over sitting at home by myself."

Zack nodded and rubbed small circles into his girlfriend's back. They were actually very cute together, and Aerith's white dress fell over her lap making her look heavenly. She was very pretty for a woman.

"I don't blame you; I would prefer this over sitting at home as well. Though, you didn't drink at all did you?" Zack's head fell against the wall as he yawned. For being drunk he was able to have coherent conversations really well.

Cloud shook his head, "I say I want to drink to annoy Leon, but I really don't like drinking. It's not my thing plus I'm only sixteen."

That hadn't stopped Roxas though and maybe that's why Cloud avoided it. He thought on it for only a moment before Zack stood, scooped Aerith into his arms and walked down the hall. So, he was going to bed too then? Cloud hadn't even realized Seifer disappear and he sighed when he noticed he was all on his own now. Everyone had gone to bed.

Shifting on the hide-a-bed he curled into the large, white comforter Leon had fished out of the closet. This had been their family's vacation home when Cloud was younger, but no one really came here anymore since their dad took off. Even less when Roxas had gone as well.

Just as he had lain down he heard footsteps in the hall again making him look up. Zack came back down the hall and looked him over flicking some of the brighter lights off. "Are you going to bed too then?"

"I forgot my headphones at the house. There's not much I can do right now." Cloud murmured looking away. He didn't like the intense blue eyes that watched him from across the room. "Everyone else seemed to be sleeping, so I kind o just figured I would sleep too."

Zack perched himself on the end of the bed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I can't help you there, but I suppose I can keep you some sort of company while you're awake. I tend not to sleep much when I drink."

"You don't even act drunk." Cloud couldn't help but verbalize his thoughts. "I mean, you seem very normal to me."

Zack grinned, "Honestly, you're brother and his friends are a little much for me. I pretend to drink most of the time and let them get drunk first. That way, I can drink less and be less wasted. I like to have conversations and be able to think, being wasted isn't my style."

He had the same exact style as Leon, but Cloud only smiled and kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't give his older brother's secrets away just yet. "Well, you don't fit into that group then."

Zack looked away briefly with a weak smile, "No I really don't, but I think I've come to terms with that just fine. Seifer is loud, Hayner is obnoxious, and Leon is kind of the leader. I really don't have a place among them when Aerith isn't around."

Why was he opening up to Cloud? The blonde found himself confused over the small fact as Zack spoke about his slightly, strained relationship with the group he hung out with. "Then why do you hang out with them?"

"They're not bad people and they're entertaining. I like them." Zack really was the simplest man on earth. He just didn't seem to care much about if he fit in or not he just liked to have fun.

Who knew life was as easy as that? Maybe Cloud was making it too difficult and over thinking things. How did one stop over thinking though? He heard a small cough and looked up at Zack again. Somehow he had sidled closer, eyes eager.

"You space out a lot, kid. Are you feeling alright?"

Cloud shrugged and pulled back laying down again and covering himself up. "I'm tired."

Zack moved up towards the other and laid next to him, hand lingering on his side before he laced his fingers behind his head. "Then I'll tell you stories until you fall asleep. When I think you're sleeping I'll go lay down with Aerith and sleep myself."

"You don't have too, Zack." Cloud tried to make his voice sound less sharp then it did. He wasn't as successful as he had hoped.

He could practically hear the smile in the other's voice. "I want to."

Cloud felt his body shaking as his mind thrashed wildly behind closed eyes. He was straining against something, his body refused to move yet he had to run. He had to run from the blood, the scene, Roxas. He had to run from Roxas. His cheeks were wet but he wasn't bleeding. Were those tears? When did he start crying? His world spiraled into darkness as he fell from something tall, was it the bridge?

Water, he couldn't breathe all of a sudden and that made him thrash out in panic. His body jerked violently before a soft hand caressed his cheek. "Cloud, it's okay. Wake up."

He was awake and he was drowning. How had he gotten into the ocean? Why wasn't the hand helping him? "Wake up, Cloud, wake up." The soft voice was so close yet far at the same time. He heard it, smelt the tang of alcohol and smoke.

Things were going to be okay, right? Cloud let out a strangled yell as the hand jerked him into a sitting position by the front of his shirt making his eyes flutter open. The darkness disappeared and he realized he wasn't drowning at all. His body had broken out in a cold sweat and he was shaking uncontrollably. Zack was holding the front of his shirt in one hand, the other caressing his cheek as he spoke softly to him.

"It's okay it was only a dream."

No, no it wasn't okay. Cloud's stomach churned and he smacked Zack's hands away before bolting from the bed and out the front door. The raven haired man quickly followed as Cloud leaned over the rail and threw up. He didn't have much in his stomach to begin with, but that didn't lessen the pain from the actual act of puking.

A hand was on his back as he groaned to himself and let his head drop to his chest. His breathing was heavy and it was fucking freezing. He felt goose bumps on his arms and legs. "Roxas." It was a statement and that's all it took for Cloud to break down. When wasn't it Roxas?

Zack wrapped his arms around the smaller male and closed his eyes with a sigh. It wasn't even light out yet. How long had he honestly been sleeping before that dream hit him? Normally they weren't so strong, but this one was insane. It had been so real, he had been there.

Cloud sobbed uncontrollably for a good five minutes before he had calmed himself enough to realize he was clinging to Zack for dear life. He was still shaking but he found himself more stable then he was seconds ago. Wiping his eyes he jerked away from Zack like he'd just been burned.

"Sorry."

The other shrugged nonchalantly, "Its fine Cloud, you are going through a tough time right now. Don't worry about it."

If it was fine then why did he feel so crappy? Sighing he shook his head and let out a small yawn. He was exhausted and he wanted to sleep, let him sleep. "I'm tired."

"Do you want me to lay with you?" Zack offered. He still looked worried as all hell.

Cloud shook his head slowly, "I need to be alone for a bit. Thank you but no."

The other nodded before stretching and patting the male's back and walking down the hall. "Alright kid, but if you need me I'm right down the hall."

Why would he go to Zack over his brother? Right, because Tifa wouldn't be pleased if he snuck into bed with them. Sitting on the bed he had been previously sleeping in Cloud ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath.

"It was only a dream, Cloud. You're okay now go to sleep." He whispered over and over. Before he knew it the sun was up and people were moving around. So much for more sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I'm on my way to filling my profile up with all sorts of Zloud stuff. I'm working on two fics right now, that's my limit, so no more until I finish at least one. I'm trying to make it a point to finish everything I begin, no matter how much inspiration I lose. So next chapter! Cloud is going to try and have fun at the beach on their last day there!

**The Water Is Not Always Blue**

Cloud was up when the others woke. He smiled weakly at them as one by one; they all came downstairs with a groan. Each and every one of them, save for Zack, was hung over. Even Leon had over done it and that was surprising.

"How'd you sleep, little brother?" Leon muttered softly wincing automatically. That didn't feel too good.

Cloud nodded at Leon with a weak smile, "Great."

Zack eyed him from across the room taking note about the bags under his eyes and the slight shaking. He hadn't slept since he woke up with that nightmare.

"Where is Aerith, Zack?" Yuna seemed worried about the other woman.

He smirked slightly pushing away from the wall, "She doesn't feel well today, so I'm going to sit with her. She wants you guys to enjoy the beach though and go into town. All that normal stuff."

"She didn't even drink last night! How the hell is she sick?" Seifer demanded angrily. "These women are such light weights!"

Tifa snorted, "Oh and you're not? I could out drink you any time of day, Seifer. Don't think that you're better at holding your alcohol."

"Aw Tifa, you're not better at drinking then Aerith is."

The black haired woman crossed her arms against her chest and tilted her head to the side. "Aerith doesn't drink you spiky, haired bastard. Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Leon set a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder with a yawn, "Let's not fight so early. You can drown him in the ocean later, okay?"

"Aw man that's cold. Sticking the bitch on me."

"That's it you pompous ass! I'm taking you out!" Tifa ran forward just in time for Seifer to slip past and run out the front door.

Cloud winced and rubbed his head at all the noise, an action that Zack didn't miss. Yuna had already showered and dressed and Cloud wondered why she hadn't come down sooner. Had she thought he was sleeping, or did she not want to be alone with him? The only one who didn't mind being around him anymore was Seifer or Zack it seemed.

"Where's Hayner?" Zack asked when the room calmed down. They could still hear Tifa yelling curse words after Seifer. Those two got along worse than Sora and Seifer had.

Thinking the name brought out a slight gasp of pain from the blonde. He bit back tears and stood from the bed making Leon look up. "I need to shower, sorry." He waved, faked a laugh, and took off down the hall before someone else could claim the bathroom.

He closed the door amidst all the weird looks he was getting before the tears fell down his cheeks. Why would he think about Sora at a time like this? That had been a really bad idea. He calmed himself with deep breaths before he heard someone talking down the hall.

"That kid is weird." Hayner. Of course Leon would talk bad about him when he wasn't around.

He heard a low growl from another, "Hey, the kid lost his twin and best friend all within months of one another. He has a right to be a little weird." Was Zack defending him?

"He can't do anything about it though." Hayner argued. Cloud could picture him putting his hands on his hips with a smirk. "I think it's time to move on. Leon did."

No he hadn't. There was a silence and then Hayner yelled something incoherently. Had…had Zack just hit him? Cloud pressed his back to the door and slid to the floor closing his eyes. So someone out there had the sense to defend him and that made him feel slightly better. He was allowed to be sad and mourn the loss of someone important, right?

"What the hell, Zack?"

The raven haired man had a deep, dangerous voice. "If you ever tell that kid he needs to move on I will personally send you to the hospital, do you understand?"

The room went silent. Leon coughed and Cloud pictured him standing in between the boys. "Enough, Cloud is fine and he will be. As for learning to cope with loss, one day he will learn that too. Hayner, leave my brother alone."

A little too late, Leon. Cloud stood and turned the shower on trying to quell his shaking body. Zack had totally defended him and chose him over one of his friend's. He had never been more pleased about something in his life. Hayner was one of his favorites, always would be, but he hadn't expected something like that from Zack.

Stripping and stepping into the shower Cloud tried to get the feeling of last night off of his body. He was tired, annoyed, and sick feeling. If he even got sick he was going to be furious, especially since he was out here with Leon's friends.

His shower only took ten minutes and then he was dressed and back in the living area. Thankfully, everyone else had left and he collapsed on the bed with a yawn. He needed to sleep and maybe now it would come.

"How do you feel?" He opened a single eye to look at Zack from across the room. He had a split lip. Wait a minute, had Hayner hit Zack?

"What happened to you?"

The male smirked, "We were messing around and I bit my lip. Nothing serious." Obviously Cloud wasn't buying that and it showed on his face because Zack smirked and walked forward. "Alright, alright Hayner clocked me for getting on his case about being a dick. You should see his eye though."

Cloud felt slightly bad that he had been hit for him. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Zack raised an eyebrow. Oh right, he hadn't been in the room at the time of the argument. He didn't want the other to know he'd been listening though, so he shrugged. Zack was too smart for his own good. "You heard him didn't you?"

"I might have."

They were quiet for a while and Zack sat down next to Cloud on the bed. "Don't listen to him. He's a jerk that doesn't understand the pain of loss."

"And you do?" Cloud tried to keep his voice from sounding bitter.

Zack nodded slightly and looked at the blonde, "My best friend died in a car accident when I was fourteen. We went out for a joy ride and it ended badly. I got cut from the windshield, but he lost his life."

Maybe he did understand his pain then. Cloud nodded slowly and apologized again. "I didn't know."

"No one does besides you. Keep it between us, alright?" Cloud nodded and yawned again. "Last time you told me to leave and didn't sleep, so this time I refuse to leave until you're sleeping."

"How did you know?" Cloud was shocked yet entertained.

Zack laughed, "I'm not stupid despite what people think about me. Sorry to destroy the fantasy that you're the smartest things in the world but you're not. You look exhausted and that means you didn't sleep."

Cloud couldn't hide his smile. Someone was actually paying attention to him, and normally that is something he would have avoided. Laying down he laced his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Fine, but if someone comes in and asks I'm telling them I didn't know you were there."

"That is cold, Cloud Strife, very cold."

The boy stuck his tongue out before letting out the breath he had been holding. He didn't even realize he'd been holding his breath. Zack started to talk then; he talked about the most random of things leaving Cloud to wonder if what he said was true at all. Cloud's eyes fluttered slightly as he listened to the soothing voice next to him, and before he knew it the world was black.

"Should I make him something to eat?" Soft voices tickled his ear and made Cloud squirm slightly. Aerith was in the living area and he was aware of a shooting pain in his head. "He looks thin."

Zack chuckled lightly, "I doubt he will eat and you are sick as well. Lay down on the bed, Cloud won't mind. I'll make you something."

From somewhere he felt the bed shift and a warm hand caressed his cheek. "He's gone through so much. I feel so bad for him. He needs a friend that isn't going to let him down, someone he can trust."

There was silence before Zack spoke, "I'm going to be that friend."

He could see Aerith smile through his haze of sleep. "Good, I was hoping you would come to that conclusion. I don't want to see him hurt anymore."

There was a small chuckle and Cloud rolled over trying to tune the noise out. Aerith's warmth seeped into his side and he sought comfort in it. Curling under the blanket he drifted off into another bought of sleep.

"Maybe he's sick. Do we need to go home? I don't want him to be out here if he doesn't feel well."

Man if Leon dragged him back because he was sick the others would never let him come with them again. Opening his eyes Cloud yawned and looked around at the half worried faces. Aerith was nowhere to be seen and in her place, Zack was reading a book. Where had Aerith gone?

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Cloud growled after a moment of waking up.

Leon moved forward to feel his brother's forehead. "It's nearly one. Why are you still sleeping?"

He liked to sleep was that a problem? "I had a bad headache last night and didn't sleep well. Zack can vouch for me on that one he got me medicine. I was trying to sleep it off."

Leon looked skeptical but the other spoke up in his defense. "He's telling the truth, I did get him something."

"Alright, well come outside for a bit."

Seifer and Hayner were already drinking. Tifa was holding a beer but it was unopened and Yuna kind of watched with a half smile on her face. Cloud stretched before nodding and standing up. "Let me get dressed, I'll meet you out there."

The room emptied quickly as Leon gathered some more alcohol and they ran out to play in the water. Alcohol and swimming it was a terrific combination, right? Changing into a pair of black shorts and a simple t shirt he ran a hand through his hair and returned to the living room. Zack looked up from the book and smiled.

"Well looks like you're actually going out there then?" Zack sounded tired himself.

"I have too or Leon will make us go home, and if that happens Seifer will beat the shit out of me for ruining the weekend. I would like to stay in tact for a while, so I think I'm just going to mingle."

He nodded at the logic, "Have fun."

"Are you staying in?"

He nodded again, "Aerith is sick and hasn't kept much down. I'm going to make sure she doesn't throw up anymore."

"Have fun with that."

Zack waved slightly as Cloud exited the room through the front door. The sun was blinding and it took him a moment to adjust. Leon and the others were already in the water. He debated turning around and going back to bed, but he didn't want to die when he got home. Moving towards the shore, he shoved his hands in his pockets and felt the water against his toes. It was only about eighty degrees Fahrenheit right now. The water made him jump back as the cold thing lapped at his toes. That was colder then he thought.

"Hell no, kid! This is how you do it!" And then Seifer was charging him from behind.

Cloud didn't have time to react before both of them flew into the freezing water. He let out a strangled yell as they both went under. How had Seifer gotten them so deep in such a short time span? The blonde thrashed against his captor and managed to elbow him in the ribs. Seifer gasped under water releasing Cloud and grabbing the sudden pain. The blonde swam to the surface gasping for breath and shivering. It was beyond freezing.

"W…what…what the h…hell is…wr…wrong wi…with you?" Cloud demanded with chattering teeth.

Seifer came up shortly after choking and coughing on the water he had accidentally inhaled. "Hey, no need for violence. I was trying to prove a point; you didn't have to elbow me."

What exactly had this point been? "What point?" Cloud snapped running his hands up and down his arms. "I still….have a shirt on!"

"I can see that."

Leon and the others were laughing from not far off. Oh they could all go to hell that was for sure. "I…hat….hate you." Cloud hissed biting down on his tongue to stop his teeth.

Seifer expectedly got that a lot and just simple shrugged, "Yeah no big deal."

Tifa was on Leon's shoulders and Yuna was sunbathing on the beach. She was wearing a cute, blue and pink two piece suit, and Tifa's was all black. The two girls' outfits complimented their bodies nicely, but Cloud hadn't realized how well endowed Yuna was until now. He really hadn't ever looked before.

"How's the water?" Leon asked with a sly smirk.

He was going numb, so it didn't matter all that much right now. "Great." Cloud forced a smile and swam until he could at least touch the bottom. Between Seifer and the gentle lap of ways he'd been dragged out a great deal. Relaxing as his feet hit the sand he grinned for real and felt the sand squish beneath his toes. Sora and he used to do this when they went to the ocean. The sand would just always seem to bury them deeper and deeper. Cloud's chest ached at the thought of Sora again. Great, he was going to cry if he didn't think of something else.

"Cloud! Let's play volleyball!"

Hell, fucking, no. His blue eyes shot to the demander of the game and he glared at Hayner. That bastard knew he was horrible at this game. Anything else, but at the sudden cheers of approval from the others he knew he was going to get sucked into this.

They made a make shift court and net. Cloud was on Hayner and Tifa's team while Leon was with Yuna and Seifer. This was not going to be fun in the least. His eyes flickered to the cabin porch as the front door opened and closed. He eyes Zack as the raven haired male stepped against the barrier to watch what was going on. Maybe if he offered to watch over Aerith, Zack would come take his spot in the game.

"Service!" Leon was the first to serve.

Cloud scowled and watched the ball fly over their net and onto their side. Tifa dove for it and missed and in turn she knocked Hayner over. The blonde made a move for the ball, but he didn't hit it hard enough to get it over the net. Oh boy, this was going to be a crappy game.

"You got in my way, Hayner! Stay the hell back!"

It turned out Cloud wasn't any better though because on the second service he ended up tripping over Tifa and making her miss the ball. She scowled at him as Hayner cracked up. Cloud sighed and let his face fall into the sand. He could hear Zack from here laughing his ass off at their game. On the third service Cloud managed to bump into Hayner, but they got the ball over the net. When it was returned by Seifer, Cloud popped the ball up for Tifa to spike it down. It was their first, and last, point the entire game.

After a good hour of running around and getting their butts handed to them Tifa finally threw the towel in. "Next time, give the klutz to his brother! This was such an unfair advantage!"

Zack had watched the whole game from the porch, his face red from laughing. He was enjoying this too much for Cloud's taste. Hayner and Seifer started taking shots and seeing who could get the most down without puking. Zack actually decided to partake in this one as he hadn't really enjoyed himself and the alcohol last night.

Leon was arm wrestling anyone that would take it, and once again Cloud was just watching. Yuna and Aerith talked excitedly in the corner of the room trying to avoid alcohol all together. Drinking seemed to be a guy thing. He could try the shot game that looked fun, but he didn't like being drunk. It wasn't something he really fancied unless he completely blacked out. That would mean a hangover the next day though, and he knew he didn't want that.

"Cloud, come take a shot." Zack held a small glass up to the blonde. "Only one so we don't give Leon a heart attack."

The blonde made a face, "I think I'll pass."

"You have to drink at least one thing while we're here. The point is to let loose and forget. You haven't done much all weekend besides sleep."

Sleeping was a good thing for someone that normally had insomnia. "I don't feel like drinking."

Aerith looked up at her boyfriend softly, "Don't push him into anything he doesn't want to do, Zack. He is only sixteen."

What did age have to do with it? Did Aerith just challenge him indirectly? He sent her a dark look and she smiled. She was challenging him. Cloud got off the couch, at some point it had returned to a couch, and he took the cup from Zack.

"I can out drink any of you idiots."

And the games began. He was on his fourth when he felt the tingling, numbness of bliss. The feeling of peace that washed over him was more than beautiful. "He's had enough." Leon barked once he realized what had been going on.

Zack burst into laughter along with Hayner and Seifer. The laughing almost made Cloud smile, but one look at his brother told him that would be an incredibly bad idea.

"Cloud doesn't drink, so don't push it." Leon's features softened slightly. As long as they were careful with him he would let this one slide. "You're in charge of him, Zack. I don't trust the other two."

Tifa bounced up chugging her beer, "Let's go skinny dipping!" The girls squealed and ran out the door clothes coming off.

Cloud blushed furiously and shook his head regretting it. The world did a 360 and he had to close his eyes to make everything focus again. Damn it, he had gotten drunk against his will. Stupid Aerith and her challenge.

"Zack, I'm going to bed okay? I think some more sleep will do me some good."Aerith kissed her boyfriend and waved at Cloud. "Take care of him or Leon will kill you."

Zack's arm flew around the blonde's shoulder. "I'll take perfect care of the blondie!"

She smirked and walked towards their room yawning. It was only six, maybe she was really sick. Cloud hummed to himself before looking up at Zack and smirking. This time tomorrow they would be home.

"Why are you smiling at me?" Zack teased.

Cloud beckoned to his arm, "You're still touching me."

"My bad." Zack's words were slurred and he couldn't sit straight, but he was adorable when he was wasted.

"Don't wanna go skinny dipping?" He asked listening to the shrill screams of naked people.

Zack shrugged, "I have no reason to go out there. My girlfriend is in her bed."

He had forgotten about that. Zack did have one of those didn't he? "Oh." Cloud sounded stupid, but he couldn't find any words to describe that.

"Don't you?"

Cloud made a disgusted face, "Ew."

Zack raised an eyebrow before lying down on the floor and closing his eyes. "What are you so grossed out about?"

"I don't want to see my brother and his closest friend's nude. It's not my thing."

He hadn't really thought before asking. Zack nodded seeming as it made sense. "I don't blame you."

Cloud crawled over to where Zack was laying down and collapsed on his chest. "Good night, Fair."

The man let out a small groan as the younger collapsed on him, but he soon relaxed as the blonde slipped into a drunken sleep. "Good night, Cloud."

This kid slept all the damn time…..

A/N

Cloud slept a lot this chapter, but hey he's depressed. Once again, the trademark of alcohol sits in this fic as it does all others haha. Oh well it's a bunch of high school kids, things happen. Cloud is opening up a little more to Mr. Zack, good things, good things.


End file.
